A terminal of hybrid system architecture is, for example, a Personal Computer (PC) in which at least one additional system is embedded into a conventional PC having only one system. The different systems can work cooperatively to achieve their respective advantages. Currently, a typical PC of hybrid system architecture usually has a master system (e.g., Vista) and a slave system (e.g., WinCE) integrated therein. The master system and the slave system can share a keyboard, a network adapter, a display screen, a memory device, an audio unit and the like. During operation of the PC of hybrid system architecture, switching may be made between the master system and the slave system if necessary.
The inventors have found that, in the existing PC of hybrid system architecture, if switching to the slave system is made while the master system is playing a multi-media file, the salve system may not be able to continue playing the multi-media file after the switching, which degrades the user experience of the portable terminal.